


Valentine's Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean cooks for Cas!, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean has been in love with Cas since he first met him at the age of 7. They're now 27. Dean thinks it's unrequited, but little does he know that Cas is as smitten with him as he is with Cas.





	Valentine's Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so cliched and rushed but I had another idea but it's ending up becoming a full fledged fic instead of just a mini bang so watch out for that!

Dean had been in love with Cas for nearly as long as he had known him. At first he hadn't understood what the feeling was, after all he was only seven years old but now he was twenty seven and standing anxiously outside Cas's apartment door. He holds a bouquet of a dozen roses behind his back, cliched he knows but if the way to make his move is gonna be cliched, well so be it. He knew Cas had a soft spot for romance movies while he loved westerns. Dean takes a deep breath and knocks on Cas's door. A short minute later the door opens.  
"Dean? What are you doing here?" Cas looks across at Dean, who was now blushing as red as the roses he is holding out in front of him.  
"I, um I um, I don't know how to say this? But will you be my Valentine?" Cas's gaze leaves Dean's eyes and instead went to the roses.  
"Oh my God..." Cas stares at the roses. Dean's heart stops in his chest and doubt fills his mind. "Yes! I love them Dean!"  
"Really?" Dean gasps in disbelief.   
"Yes!" Cas practically jumped onto Dean and hugs him close before drawing back and kissing him hard.

"Y'know I've always loved you. Pretty much since we first met." Cas has his head on Dean's shoulder and they're curled up on his sofa.  
"I never knew Cas, I've felt the same for so long. It was painful. Waiting. It was always a will we or won't we. I wasn't sure how you felt about me." Dean stares at the roses which are now sitting in a glass of water on Cas's coffee table.  
"Do you remember that day we met? I'd just moved down here to Kansas, from Wyoming. It was a warm day at the start of Spring. The flowers where just emerging from underground. Gabriel dragged me round to meet you and Sam because Mom didn't want us bothering her and Dad while unpacking. Gabriel went off with Sam but I sat with you on your little garden swing drinking your Mom's lemonade. The sunlight tinted your eyes this beautiful grass green. After a while your Mom asked me if I wanted to stay over. After that we where practically inseparable."  
Dean smiles down at Cas.  
"You know you're just as beautiful know as you where then, but even more so. Also all those hours of watching romance movies with me really payed off, didn't they?" Cas laughs softly.  
"Yeah they did didn't they?"  
"I'm getting hungry you want me to make some food?" Cas sits up.  
"Really, Cas? We both know you can't make food to save your life." Cas smiles at Dean.  
"Well, yeah, I'm not your boyfriend for nothing you can!" Boyfriend. The word filled Dean's mind.  
"I'm your boyfriend?"  
"Well yeah? Come on, let's cook."

Forty minutes later Dean and Cas are sitting eating rice and chicken. It's getting later and the apartment is bathed in a warm orange light. At about ten pm the two are growing tired from the events of the day. Cas leads Dean through to his bedroom. He gives Dean a set of green pyjamas and flops down into the bed after they were changed. Dean kisses Cas softly on the lips.  
"Thank you for coming out about this, Dean." Dean smiles, drowsiness overcoming him.  
"It's okay." A minute of silence. "This is perfect. I love you." Cas smiles in the dark and the two fall asleep in blissful silence.


End file.
